


Curtain Call

by Divine_shot



Series: Showtime [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward First Times, BAMF!Haru, Cock Cages, Dark!Akira, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Highly Dubious Consent, Live Stream, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of weird fetishes but no heavy descriptions, Multi, Murder, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other PT members here, Piercings, Pissing inside of a person, Porn stream, Prostitution, Revenge, Sojiro is a good dad, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: Akira is waiting, waiting to finally end this man once and for all. To let the curtain fall and the act to end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took almost a month to edit this fic and make it look good. I'm not one hundred percent satisfied with it. It's done though to the best of my ability. 
> 
> Accidently deleted my work instead of editing it. Thankfully I had a back up copy. It's a bit screwy but it should be good. Also fixed more errors and cleaned it up/finished it.
> 
> Tw : character dies in a similar fashion as a mental shutdown and there's mention of other fetishes but not descriptions just in case you are not comfortable with that.

Akira loved being the center of attention. Since he was a small child he kept himself in the spotlight. Dares, saving people, pranks and doing stunts. The more outrageous the better. He's know as the poster boy of showing off in his town.

"Hey Kurusu-kun!" A group of older boys surrounded him one day. "You think you can jump in the river? You know it's spring right? Or are you too chicken to do it?" Akira, who was making a dome in the local playground sand box, gave them a cocky grin and did just that. Plunging in the cold rapid waters near his home. Getting yelled at by his parents later on and catching a cold. Worth it.  
  
The last straw, the final nail in the coffin is when he defends a poor girl being molested by the same older boys two days later. Taking them all on as a scrawny eight year old. Winning in front of everyone; throwing his homeroom into chaos. Kicks, punches, even throwing desks. The girl grateful for his actions. The school not so much.  
  
They quickly called his parents; like routine with his crappy school. The headmaster droning on and on, not caring. Something about how 'such a smart child should not waste his talents like this,' bullshit. His mother and father sat side by side, their disappointed gazes heavy on his young heart. Not even looking towards him with blood running down his nose and arms folded.  
  
No wonder they abandoned him like garbage thrown in the river. Akira sat by the road after his parents wordlessly packed up his belongings and put them outside of the door two weeks later. A man is suppose to pick him up; why he does not know . Probably to dump him off to the institute with the rest of the unwanted children.  
  
"Hey you're Akira Kurusu kid?" Akira looks up to see a twenty something year old with glasses towering over him. Wearing a fedora hat, a white suit along with matching khakis in this weather. "I'm Sojiro Sakura."  
  
"Yeah? Whatchait to you?" Akira gives him sass. This guy seemed too young to be his new caretaker.  
  
Sojiro rolled his eyes. "Look kid I'm here to adopt you. Your parents gave up because you were being a little shit. Either you can come to Tokyo with me or stay here and go to the orphanages."  
  
Akira, even at his age, knew the horrors of the adoption system. You're basically abandoned even as an adult by everyone. That's not counting being abused by adults and children alike. His chances surviving and having a good life (that's if he makes it) are low. He shakes his head and gets up. Rather takes his chances with this 'Sojiro' guy. "So should I start call you pops now?"  
  
Sojiro gives him the look and Akira grins; liking this guy already. He helps put his boxes in the small rented unmarked van two houses over and goes in. Being a country boy he is pretty excited about going to and living in the city. Tokyo is one of the remaining places that did not get sunk after the great disaster.  
  
Akira spends most of his time watching the road pass. Sojiro is decent enough to turn on the radio. Otherwise their conversation is muted. When they arrive it's a small little cafe in Yongen-Jaya. Quaint and nice looking with surrounding small shops. "What? You work here Sojiro-san?" He thought his caretaker worked in the central district not here.  
  
"You mean we work here. Starting today you're going to help out with the cafe. I need an errand boy and you're the perfect person to do it." Akira shrugs. It's not so bad. Sojiro shows him the small apartment down the way and the boy quickly settles into his new life. He works in the cafe after school; helping delivering coffee and food in Yongen-Jaya. Sojiro even gives him a small allowance, something that Akira hasn't received in a while.  
  
"Old man I'm home !" Akira shouts out as he comes back from giving the weird gothic teenager coffee one day. There's hardly any patrons so he quickly locks onto a young woman on the counter sipping on a cafe latte. She looks distinguished, wearing glasses with a lab coat over a cream coloured sweater dress and a leather skirt. Her black hair is down to the center of her back and she gives off an unusual air. "Hello ma'am."  
  
Sojiro is behind the counter. Akira hung out with his caregiver enough to hear the fondness in his voice. "Boy this is Wakaba. Wakaba this is Akira. The brat that gives me trouble everyday."  
  
She gives him a gentle smile and Akira nods his head. Shouts to will away the blush staining his cheeks. "Sojiro-san I hunger!" His parent is giving him the stink eye for being rude. It's not his fault that he's starving.  
  
Wakaba laughs into her cup. A small chuckle that makes the boy's heart warm. "It's fine Sojiro. Let him eat next to me. There is hardly any customers." Akira puts his school messenger back next to the seat and crawls up on the stool. Sojiro is grumbling but making him a plate of curry anyway. "You know I have a child around your age. A little girl. Would you like to meet her one day?"  
  
"Sure. Is she cute?" Akira is all grins. He hears Sojiro cough in the background. Wakaba laughs again and adjusts her glasses.  
  
"She is."  
  
Akira likes this woman. She's smart. Doesn't pat him on the head. Doesn't look at him with pity because he's adopted. Speaks with a nice quiet gentle voice. Talks to him on an intellectual level. He hopes Sojiro gets lucky with this lady and he meets this little girl. Maybe get a little sister. Sisters are always cool.  
  
Unfortunately Akira got his wish two years later. He is cleaning the coffee mugs when the bell of the cafe chimes. Before a greeting pushes from his mouth he seems his father's forlorn form standing in the doorway.  
  
He looks begotten, dragged through the mud. There is a spot of orange and Akira's eyes spot a little girl hiding behind his leg right away. Without any words he takes off his personal apron with Featherman pins and comes behind the counter. Knowing that Sojiro will tell him on his own time what happened.  
  
"Hello. I'm Akira Sakura." He offers his hand. The girl hides further. He wonders what happened to cause her to be like this. Or maybe it's the new surroundings. "You can call me big bro, onii-san, onii-chan, or brother."  
  
There's a beat before she speaks, a small voice that reminds him of the lady Wakaba who would often come to the cafe up until five months ago. "Akira-san." He wants to roll his eyes at how formal she is.  
  
Futaba, the girl is named, spends most of her time in her room. She gets dragged occasionallyby himself or his friends to Akihabara. Opens up eventually. Even so his new sister prefers being around close friends or relatives. Hides behind weird masks or objects around strangers.  
  
Thankfully Akira's friends that he grew up with are a patient and steady bunch. Makoto the mom figure and voice of reason he thought needed saving from a group of Yakuza thugs in an alley (to find out that she could royally kick all of their asses.) Ryuji, with his short messy black hair from school, is his closest friend. Ann and Shiho the kind sweets loving duo. Mishima the dork who loves to talk about sentai and anime with Futaba. Yusuke is a new addition. They found him one day stalking people of all things. An artist who lives with a questionable stepfather. They are working on a solution with him.

Akira changes tunes for the sake of Futaba. He becomes the stereotypical big brother and supports her. Gains a reputation by helping adults and being the 'good son' to Sojiro. It's not bad but it's not what he wants either. He wants action, attention. Something. Still, it's what gets him by until one day his savor complex comes to bite him on the ass again.  
  
"Akira! Why do you have to go! Please stay! Talk to Sojiro again!" He turns from putting on his shoes near the doorway to see Futaba coming out of her room, wearing a Jack Frost shirt covering her whole frame and hiding her shorts. Glasses off with messy orange bed hair, she's on the brim of tears behind her eyes.  
  
“I don’t have a choice Futaba-chan.” If he stayed they would hurt his family. He only ran into her because he wanted to gather a few items in his tote bag. Thinking she would stay in her room all day at home, especially at one in the morning. This is something he has to handle on his own. He would rather die than risk Futaba or Sojiro being hurt. Or his friends.  
  
“Akira!” A sharp voice makes him jump. Sojiro Sakura comes out of his room glaring at him behind his glasses. Standing next to Futaba with his arms folded. Akira knows he's in deep shit now.  
  
‘Damn. The commotion probably woke him up.’ “Hey dad. What’s up?” He comments like he’s just about to go across to the store and not out of their lives. Keeps it casual. His dad has grown soft over the years. If he gets a head start Akira could probably outrun him to the station.  
  
“You don’t have to leave because of the trial.” Sojiro’s voice makes his resolve weaken. The man adopted him when nobody else would. Even when Akira lashed out, argued and hit when things got bad, Sojiro forgave him again and again. Worked with him. They were a team. A family when he adopted Futaba too after Wakaba died. Inseparable until now.  
  
A mistake. His mother’s harsh words ringing. He made a mistake. And it’s all his fault. Akira gritshis teeth. 'No I have to do this on my own. I can't rely on dad.' “I’m sorry.” Akira turns and heads out of the door. Runs as quickly as he can without looking back. He could hear Futaba wail _Onii-chan_ , in the distance. Akira laminates how he never heard her call him that until now .

* * *

  
  
“Wake up bitch.” A bucket of cold water is splash on him. Akira groans. The drugs they gave him are already working out of his system; remains making him groggy and sick. He glares at the guy in front of him full of malice. Recalls why he’s here.  
  
Akira left because he got involved with the wrong people. Hanging out with his childhood friends Ryuji, Ann and Shiho after a get together late at night, they encountered a half naked screaming woman running away from an abusive angry looking man. He saved the woman without a second thought, ignoring his friend’s outcries. That became his undoing when he found out the 'abuser' in question is one of the most powerful men in Japan. Masayoshi Shido.  
  
A former marine turned politician that became popular after the Japan Earthquake Disaster; a head behind the restoration efforts. Nobody knows Shido's origins or where he originally came from. Or how the man acquired his money. There’s rumors that most if not all of it came from shady practices and using people. That he controlled and had fingers in every aspect of Japan’s social lives. From the government to the small businesses.  
  
Akira learned quickly about that power when he was arrested soon after. Charged with crimes he never heard of. Rotted away in detention for weeks before being brought to a judge. Then mysteriously dismissed. Days later he encountered men after school who said that he needed to come with them for some work.  
  
Akira knew that deal. He rushed back home, packed, and deserted his family before they got caught up in his mess. It took a lot of talking and infiltration to find the same goons' operation network in Shibuya. If he took them down then he would have nothing to worry about. Shido wouldn't care about a small trivial operation right?  
  
A former contractor who worked for Shido and owns a back alley weapon shop named Iwai gave Akira a tip. In return the teenager had to help save the man’s son from a prostitution ring. Thankfully Akira helped the boy escape before they caught him. Beat him black and blue before dragging him to their boss of that specific district named Kaneshiro.  
  
“Oh?” The portly looking man with slick backed hair gave Akira a one over. Sneered. “Why did you bring a rat to me boys? Finish him off.” Akira started to struggle until a voice cried out. The girl next to Kaneshiro whispered in his ear. “Oh that’s good. He is a pretty one.” He turned towards his goons. “I have a better idea. Set him up in the ring to replace the cunt he freed.”  
  
That’s how Akira found himself dragged into prostitution. Not one to take it lying down, he ruined several operations in any district he’s assigned to. Bit and snapped at anyone that approached him or spat in their face. Man or woman it didn’t matter. Even tore off the cheek of a pimp that dared to back hand him.  
  
Tired of his antics, the same goons from that one day cornered him again and brought him to a safe house. Beat him senseless. Tried again to get Akira to ‘work.’ Same results. It would be funny if the end result isn't him being in pain for days before being dolled up in makeup and presented among rich and middle class bastards.  
  
“Are you going to talk or do we have to give you another pounding?” Akira groaned as he was pulled up by his white collared shirt. “We want you to sign this you piece of shit. Maybe then you can comply.” The waiver in front of him is a form that would throw his life away. Make Akira the permanent property of Kaneshiro and his men. He thought about telling them exactly where they could sign it when he stopped. Paused. Nodded his head despite it throbbing.  
  
At his compliance did the goons pause. Looking confused they turned towards each other before looking at him again. "Ok." The leader hands him the form and board. Akira always had a sleight of hand. From the times he helped Sojiro work in the cafe or performing magic tricks for Futaba. So it’s easy to rewrite the contact and put in additional things to make it null and void. The goons growled and gripped their hair; at the end of their wits. Practically crying.  
  
Akira smirks in triumph. Until one of them roundhouse kicks him in the face, making him fall over and rebound his head against the dirty floor. “Get him to a seat.” They grabbed the teenager under the arms and dragged him over to a metal chair. Put him down. Akira sat with his head bowed, blinking the stars out of his eyes. The leader that Akira dubs ‘Larry’ with the western Afro and horrible sunglasses, slams a fist on the metal table. “Listen here you dipshit-”  
  
A loud knock sounds out. Larry curses again. "What the fuck is it this time?! It better be good." Opens the door. Akira can’t hear the conversation or see who’s behind it. Too busy swallowing back pain and bile. Larry vanishes and comes back a few moments later. Akira blinks twice. Makes sure he’s not hallucinating. There’s a teenager his age; wearing a brown school jacket along with a stripped tie. It matches soft earth tone eyes and hair. Leather gloves. A charming baby face.

‘Shit.’ Akira sweats. Even with being in pain clarification floods his head at this newcomer's appearance. ‘I hope this isn’t who I think it is. Or maybe it’s a blessing that he showed up after all.’ He decides to dub this newcomer, 'Pleasant Boy.'  
  
“We caught him sir. The man who ran into Shido-san. Kaneshiro decide to put him into a ring. Get that mouth of his a better use. It’s impossible because nobody can get close. He’s already fucked over several operation stings and almost exposed us to the police.” Akira shows off his pearly whites. Snaps. The brunette raises an eyebrow in response. Puts a hand to his chin.  
  
“I see.” A pregnant pause fills the room. Then Pleasant Boy casually pulls out a caliber pistol quicker than anyone could react and shoots Larry square in the chest without hesitation. Bye Bye Larry. The other goons sweat and back away. Make no move to stop the teenager. Or even bother with the now cooling body of their dead companion bleeding out on the floor. A gaping smoking hole in his chest.  
  
“Whoa edgy.” Akira holds up both hands in surrender. On the inside he’s terrified. His suspicions are confirmed; knows who this is. Pleasant Boy approaches him as fast as he could blink. Grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt out of the chair. Puts the gun near his face. Close enough that Akira could feel the heat.  
  
“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now trash.”  
  
Akira smirks. Like he’s not hanging by a thread of his life. He thinks on his feet with the next words and prays his luck holds out. “I never thought to run into the Trickster Dog here of all places.” The Trickster Dog is the nickname given towards Shido’s treasure. A hit man for hire who will kill anyone for the right price. The boss behind all of the ground work operations. Besides Shido himself his word is law.  
  
On the outside people see him as the heartthrob of Japan. A boy who appeared in Featherman V as a child, then became a detective at the tender age of fourteen. Made even more headlines by graduating from college at sixteen. Last thing that Ohya, Akira’s other confidant and inside job friend, told him that the Trickster Dog works for the police. Oversees them like a judge and executioner.  
  
The teenager pauses at the nickname. Brown eyes wide. It makes him look his age. Then his expression crumbles. Lips turned up, distorting his features like he just ate rotten garbage. “Is that what they are fucking calling me?”  
  
“Yup. The public knows you as the former child star turned detective. Works with the police for the sake of justice. Everyone with half a brain knows what you really are. Masayoshi Shido, soon to be prime minster of Japan's, tool. What's left of it anyway.” Akira gestures towards the hidden Loki of the Nordic Gods tattoo that rests on the top of the brunette’s covered gun hand. Ohya told him that all of Shido’s men have them. The teenager is special because he personally picked his out himself.  
  
Akira closes his eyes when he hears the click of a gun. When nothing happens he opens them to see the teenager putting the safety back on and taking a step back. “Hey boss what are you going to do?” The other men say stammering in a mixture of confusion and panic. “Are you going to kill us and him? We’re sorry that we fucked up. Please boss give us another chance-”  
  
The brunette runs a hand through his hair. Ignores the goon’s blubbering. A definite click is heard. Akira stiffens when he kills all of the underlings in the room. Cocking the gun to release any empty shells, he puts it away; straighten his jacket. Like he didn’t just murder people. “I’m not the same as the others. I’m going to put a bullet in my father’s head.”  
  
“Father?” Akira’s expression is of surprise. Ohya and his Intel didn’t tell him that. “Shido is your father? You want to kill your father? Why?”  
  
“Because he raped my mother.” There’s pain in his voice at the next words. “Despite that she raised me, going into hiding. We never stayed in the same place twice. He eventually found us and silenced her. The only reason why he didn’t kill me yet is because it would raise his publicity and interest in keeping me alive. Japan needed a shining light after the disaster.” The brunette sneered in disgust. “At the end he put me under his thumb and forced me to kill others or be killed. I haven’t found a way out of this situation yet. Then you came along; ruined years of my father’s work like that. A no name in a prostitution ring.”  
  
Akira sighs and rotates his shoulder. “Then we have the same objective then. I want to stop that bastard too. He ruined my life in every sense of the word. I can’t go back home. Ugh. They kicked my ass pretty hard. I was on a lead with help from a friend. Managed to save his son before they caught me. Kaneshiro said I looked pretty and set me up. Put me into one of the district’s rings. I rather die than suck a man’s dick. So they started to beat me up even time I fucked them over. When that didn’t work they tried to drug me. It helps that I have high resistance.”  
  
The brunette laughed again. It’s different than the times that Akira heard from his interviews and past showcases. It’s filled with mirth. “I worked with the police for years. The ones not corrupted. Even if I bring Shido down he’s too popular with the public. Along with myself. I need time to work out another solution so that they don't claim they are false allegations.”  
  
“So even if you expose him they wouldn’t care? It wouldn't change anything?” Akechi nods his head. “Damn. It pains me to say this but I need your help…Trickster Dog.” If Akira couldn’t stop him the legit way then he would have to murder him. Simple as that. He would rather damn himself than have Shido destroy more lives. 'I guess the wheels of fate are turning.'  
  
“Goro Akechi.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Don’t call me that shitty nickname that the underworld dubs me. Call me by my real name.”  
  
“Goro Akechi…" Akira tests the words on his tongue. "Goro...Goro...Goro-chan?” Goro looks like he might pull out his gun again. “I’m kidding. You need to lighten up. You're too stiff for a high school student. I'm Akira Kurusu by the way.”  
  
“Funny coming from a person who took an ass beating.” He gives him a small smile. "Nice to be acquainted with you Kurusu-san."

* * *

  
  
“I have to become a prostitute?” They are on the liner that is known as the Ark. A ship personally owned by Shido that circles around Japan. It’s one of the biggest cruisers in the Sea of Japan and the Pacific Ocean outside of military vessels. Just like the politician himself it has strict guidelines and regulations. Harsh safety checks and the slightest mistake means elimination. Patrons are personally screened by Shido or any of his close associates and then you have to participate in a lottery.  
  
Akira’s new  _friend_ Goro told him that it’s basically a black market slave ship. Anything goes aboard, from selling drugs to cannibalism. He shivered at the thought of that. “That’s the only way I can think of getting you close to Shido.” Goro, with one hand on his hip knocks hard on the door that says ‘captain.’ He waits before a voice responds.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Akira peeks inside and looks around. There are several awards and other superficial things in the cabin. Gaudy trinkets. Sitting on the desk in the center is Masayoshi Shido, much like a king on his throne. It takes a lot for Akira to stay neutral and not go over there and slice his throat open. Memories of Futaba crying. Sojiro giving him a pitiful defeated look at court with his shoulders slumped. The judge not caring about the lives he's ruining. The debt from the result of his incarceration.  
  
“What do you want boy.” Trust Shido to call his only son a boy.  
  
Goro seemed used to it because he’s all smiles. So wide and fake that it hurts. “Father. I have a new prostitute that would be good for entertainment after the last one died.”  
  
Akira feared to learn how 'the last one died,’ when Shido answered for him. “Good. That pretentious bitch became too loose in the mouth. Refused to sleep with any of my supports or myself. I’m glad you cleaned up that trash.” Goro remained passive but Akira saw his left hand tighten into a fist.  
  
Shido glanced up at Akira. Did a double take. He started to sweat at his inquisitive gaze. ‘Fuck does he remember me?’ He didn’t encounter the man at his court date. A representative showed up in his stead. Akira on the other hand recalled every single feature, down to his shaggy beard, from that one incident. Engraved it in his mind.  
  
“You picked a good one. It looks like he’s not experienced.” He mentally released the breath he held. Shido waved his hand. “Set him up. Make sure you go over on what he needs to do.”  
  
"Yes father." The two exited without another word. Akechi lead them down corridors, going in almost a zig zag path that made Akira question if there is a destination in mind. They finally arrived at another door. Goro pulled out a key from his jacket pocket and opens it right away.  
  
Compared to Shido’s room it is more cozy and welcoming. Akira stands in the center and takes it all in. A bookshelf with various novels in both Japanese and English. A port window lined with Featherman stickers. Posters of various tokusatsu films, including Godzilla. A safe next to a small dresser filled with dvds and anime. The sheets and comforter on the bed are the only things not standing out; plain with a rich purple colour lining the hems.  
  
“You’re into science fiction movies?” He figured this is Goro’s room. He never pegged the brunette for having a childish side. Him and Futaba would probably get along really well if they knew each other. The brunette flopped on the sofa chair, sprawled out, leaning his head back. “Not very chatty I see.”  
  
“Not when I have to explain bullshit like this. I’m only going to do it once. My father houses prostitutes on The Ark to entertain his supporters. Treated better than the ones on land. There are two ‘special’ ones; their jobs more than sex. They are suppose to be the hosts, make people feel special, bullshit like that. He normally has a man and a woman but the last one drowned himself. He thinks I killed them." Goro waved his gloved hand in the air before letting it fall against the arm rest. “Fuck I hate riding a ship. Anyway that's your job.”  
  
“So I can pick whom I want to sleep with?”

“Yes and no. We have a lottery system here. The highest paying person gets to fuck you. Anything goes that you are comfortable with. You can turn them down if they get out of hand. It’s advised that you don’t unless it involves gore or murder.”  
  
Akira thought hard. “Nobody else is allowed to touch me?”

“Besides the ‘captain,’” Goro did air quotes, “no. I’ll eliminate them if they do without paying.”  
  
“And I get to control how to do it?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Akira weighted his options. He could have some old fart take his first time. Not bad if they're not ugly. The problem is considering that this is The Ark and the people are supporters or work for Shido, they wouldn't put into consideration or even care that it's his first time; self-gratification of their needs. The last thing Akira wants is to come back a sobbing mess with his ass bleeding. He needs all of the mental strength he can muster and preparation. He gives the brunette with his head tossed back a one over. “Hey Goro.” Goro grunts out a reply. “You think you can be my first?”  
  
Goro’s head snaps up so fast that he has to hold mouth. Doubles over like he might be sick. “Ugh. What?” He waves off Akira's concern when he rushes to his side. Pulls out a bottle from his jacket pocket and takes two dry. "I'm fine. Did you just offer your virginity to me?"  
  
"I'm more worried about you. What the hell did you just take?" Even after taking those pills Goro still appears to be pale and ill.  
  
“Dramamine. I get sea sick. That’s why I’m not permanently on this fucking ass ship. Don’t worry about that. You said you’re a virgin right?”  
  
“Yup.” Akira twists his hair and smiles nervously. “I never slept with a man or a woman.”  
  
“And you want me to be your first.”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
Goro pinches the bridge of his nose. “Alright. I never...I never had sex either.” He gives him a glare. “It’s not like I can’t do it. I never had interest.”  
  
“The Trickster Dog never slept with a lady friend? Or maybe-”  
  
“Shut up.”

* * *

  
  
The first time they had sex Akira thought it would be like those porno books or something out of a movie. Masturbating is good so why wouldn't engaging with another person be better? Both of them have no idea how to do anal sex so they look it up on Goro's phone in incognito mode; red faced. "How do adults do this?" Akira is already resigned at being on the bottom for tonight. He has to get used to it before the show starts.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Goro snaps off at him. He hands Akira the phone before going over to the safe near the dresser and the bed. Puts in numbers almost too fast for the younger teenager to catch. When it opens the brunette reaches inside and pulls out several items. Lubrication, cleansing liquids, condoms. Even butt plugs; big and small.

Akira groans and covers his face in mortification. Says nothing else as he gets off of the bed to grab two of the items (lubrication and liquid) from Goro's arms. He goes to do his business in the bathroom; apprehensive. It does not die down when he comes out of the shower pink, cleaned out and naked, to lay on the bed. Putting his hands on his thighs to prop his legs up. The anxiety is making Akira feel both sick and frustrated.  
  
"You need to relax or it won't fit." Goro is towering before him with nothing on. The teenager isn't too muscular, although Akira can see the definite tone in both his arms and stomach. Looks are for show anyway. He knows that Goro has power behind those arms. "You should be glad that it's me doing this and treating you right Princess."  
  
Akira glares at him in response. Goro decides that's the word to go ahead and rubs his arm before using his dominate hand, slick with lube, to push inside. It feels strange to the frizzy haired teenager. He never attempted anything this caliber in his life. Nor has it crossed his mind. It wiggles around, feeling against his inner walls and stretching him shallowly.  
  
Goro continues when Akira voices no protest at one, going up to two fingers. 'It feels uncomfortable.' He breathes and closes his eyes, getting his mind off of the fact that there's a teenager fingering his ass here. So when the brunette touches a weird place inside of him Akira is not prepared for it. His eyes fly open, his back arches, and he finds his voice dying and frizzling out like a fuse.  
  
"Oh! Oh shit!" It happens again and Akira can't hang on for the ride. He whines and sees stars behind his eyes. "W-What..." His voice is lost along with his brain. Yeah whatever the hell that happened was a lot better than stroking off. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
"You came already?" There's humor in Goro's words along with a smirk. "I'm surprised that a big shot like yourself is such a quick shot."  
  
Akira gives him the finger. "Come...come on before I fall asleep."  
  
"You go to sleep once you get off huh? What kind of man are you Kurusu-kun?"  
  
"I thought we went past a last name basis or does that happen on the third date?" Here they are being sarcastic to each other like old time friends. It reminds Akira of back home and he almost wants to scream and call the whole thing off. 'No. The show must go on.'  
  
Goro shrugs. "Alright Akira." He reaches over to pick up a condom that he placed on the bed earlier. Tears off the wrapper and starts to work the red latex tube on the tip of his member, rolling it on and down. He goes in between the teenager's legs; Akira hooking both of them around the brunette. Digging his heels into Goro's back to ease off some of the tension.  
  
Goro reaches down to line up his cock towards the entrance, easing the tip in first. Akira's breath stops when his body starts to stretch, holding back the urge to force the teen out. The further he goes the more it hurts. "You want me to stop?" Goro pauses, like he is going to pull himself back out.

"I'm fine. Just keep on going." Akira shuts his eyes and turns his head when tears start to form at the corners. It's a burning seething pain; Goro's fingers much bigger than his cock. Every time it pulsed, it twitched against his walls caused more pain to blossom. 'I have to put up with it. Those fuckers won't care if I'm hurting or not.' It seems painstaking slow when Goro finally goes down to the base, feeling testicals rest against his buttocks.  
  
"Akira." He tentatively opens his eyes and turns his head upward. Goro is gazing down at him with such compassionate sympathy. He holds himself in place; worming his bottom lip between his teeth. Like he wants to move but doesn't for Akira's sake. "Focus on this. Relax." His voice is soft when he grabs Akira's flagged member and starts to stroke it as a distraction. It makes something in Akira's chest stir-  
  
Whoa. Whoa. No. **No.** Akira's focus is on revenge. Ending Shido for the sake of his family and his friends. His feelings on the brunette come second. Whatever they are or might be.  
  
Goro thrusts along with his stroking movements, hesitant and uncoordinated at first but gets into the motions fairly quickly. Akira is getting hard again from looking at the brunette with his eyes closed, little puffs of breath coming from his open mouth, and muscles starting to gather sweat. 'He looks pretty good when he's not being prissy.'  
  
The cock inside of him brushes against that one spot that makes Akira clinch. "Ah !" Akira groans and his member twitches and drips out a dollop of sticky pre-come against his stomach. "Goro...Goro..." He breathes and says his name aimlessly. "Do...do it again."

"Stop gripping me so hard. Ngh. I'm not going to last if you keep doing that-" The brunette's features pinch up in what looks like to be pain and Akira feels a stretch. The cock twitching rapidly like Goro's rapid breathing. "Shit...I tried to warn you." Akira huffs, a retort forming. "Don't start. If you want I can stroke you off because I think the condom broke."  
  
"......"  
  
"I'm not kidding Akira." He smacks the brunette upside the head.  
  
Kissing is a lot better and more fun. Akira assaults Goro when he comes back from one of his hit jobs the first time it happens, clad in only a t-shirt and loose briefs. "Akira what-mfffph." His words are cut off when Akira crashes into him. Teeth clacking at first, both get into rhythm fairly easy as they make out against the cabin door. He closes his eyes and almost sighs when Goro sucks his bottom lip, nibbling against it. Taking time to move against his mouth.  
  
Their tongues mingle together and Akira runs a hand through the brunette’s hair, which causes him to moan. Doing funny things to his belly. Goro grabs his ass and squeezes, which causes Akira to grind his groin against the teenager's thigh. He sighs, both parting enough to mingle their tongues in the air before pushing them almost painfully together again.  
  
Their actions are frenzied and wild. Akira has to brace himself against the door as he starts to rub his cock against Goro's pants shamelessly. He finally manages to get it near the brunette's own member and the both of them are writhing against each other in almost unison. They parted to get oxygen; a bridge of saliva linking them. Akira groans as the pressure becomes too much; glad that Goro comes barely before him. He gets the chance to really bask in the brunette's appearance.  
  
Goro has his eyes shut, face flushed in a pinkish glow . His lips are puffy and shiny from the kisses. Brown strands of hair out of it's usual combed style, a part of it touching his cheek. Fully vulnerable. 'Ripe for me to do anything.' Akira swallows. Doesn’t say what’s on his mind. His brain provides bullshit instead. "Gross."  
  
Goro snorts. "Not you. Cooling cum is not a good feeling."  
  
"Yeah and people die when they are killed. Thanks Obvious-San."  
  
Akira wants to roll his eyes at the joke but he's too tired and happy on pleasant feelings.  
  
It takes three days for Akira to figure out what he wants to do patron wise and train his body. Goro helping him along the way; talking and treating him like a human being. He ultimately decides to continue the lottery tradition and make a sort of sex show once a week; calling himself "Joker." Have a little cat mascot in between segments called, "Morgana." A once a week period gives him time to plan the assassination and to recuperate. Also there’s a low chance to run into crazies.  
  
Akira goes off to find his ‘partner’ for this thing. His profession doesn't leave him much of a wardrobe but Goro is considerate enoug to provide him clothing so here he is in a light jacket and v neck long sleeve shirt walking down a hallway. ‘He said that I’m working with a woman but never introduced me to said woman in questions.’ He knocks on a cabin door that had a small little cat on it and a girl’s voice sounds out. Akira shrugs and enters to see a teenager his age. Light sandy hair in curly waves. Gentle eyes. What’s off putting is that she’s naked saved for a pair of garter belts and stockings. Silver piercings in her nipples gleam in the cabin light.

“OH OH !” She squeaks and hides. He turns about face and goes back out of the door. Akira counts to ten. Waits. Ignores his burning face, he tries again. Thankfully she is clothed this time in a corset and panties. Appropriate enough given their job. “I’m sorry ! I’m Haru Okumuru. You must be the new person I’m working with on The Ark.”  
  
“I’m Akira Kurusu. Nice to met you.” He ranked his brain on why the last name Okumuru is familiar.  
  
She gives off a sad smile. “I’m Okumuru’s only daughter. The one behind the Big Bang Burger industry. I think they still sell the fast food in the mainland but I'm not sure. It's been a while since I visited.”  
  
“Ah.” Not much is said about Okumuru industries that isn’t known. The CEO personally works with Shido under shady pretenses that the public turns a blind eye to. He can already put two and two together on why she’s here.  
  
“My father had to pay Shido-san back after the Japan Disaster that destroyed most of his business. My …former fiance suggested that I work off his debt.” Akira mentally winced. His own father selling out his daughter is the worse kind of man. It brought back memories of his own parents practically paying Sojiro to take him.  
  
Haru met his eyes and smiles brightly. “I haven’t been here too long and the men don’t hurt me. They call me Noire or Mistress. Most of the gentlemen are perverts into domination...” She trails off, looking slightly perturbed. “There’s been about two men and one girl before and after me. Two of them went overboard. One managed to escape but Shido caught her. I heard she received help from a man.”  
  
‘Ah.’ So that’s why nobody cared to help her. Who in their right mind would save one of Shido’s girls? “I’m that guy.”  
  
Haru gasps and puts a hand to her mouth. Her eyes are filled with emotions. Pity isn’t one of them that makes Akira grateful. She puts a hand on his shoulder. “If you need any help just ask.” Haru gave him a smile. A part of him wanted to protect that smile.  
  
“I might need help later.” At her confused look he put a hand to his lips. Gestures towards the hidden cameras that he knows are most likely in this room. “I can’t tell you now. Not when people are watching.” She nodded.  
  
The first time they do the “Dark hour show,” him and Haru work together. Men and/or women pay in a lottery and pick a theme or fetish. The person with the highest bet that wins gets first pick. After that it goes in order from greatest to least. The maximum is three people per week. Four if Joker is feeling grateful. Six if it’s the both of them. The show is broadcast on a personal private feed that you have to pay for access. It’s worth it with the best in audio and visual. An incentive.  
  
Akira learned the hard way that Shido gets involved with this shady practice too. ‘Breath.’ He breathes through his nose as Shido slams at the back of his throat. Face fucking him. Akira only has one blowjob under his belt and Goro isn’t as long as his father, although the teenager is wider. He swallows, using all of his willpower to not gag and spit up. To not humiliate himself on air. He closes his eyes and summons the rage from the trial again. Motivating him to respond back and suck on Shido’s cock with false enthusiasm. 'Don't bite down.'  
  
There’s a tall man pounding away behind. The first place supporter who gets pick on his ‘virgin’ ass. His cock stings inside of him; barely using any lube before penetrating him. That’s why he picked Goro to take him first. These men wouldn’t give a fuck if he never had a cock up his ass or not. His role is to please them not himself. It’s also a big middle finger to the captain. He has control over his virginity not them.  
  
Haru is talking dirty and stepping on a man’s balls. Clothed in stripped panties, purple heels, a ruby red and gem encrusted corset, and a black masquerade mask. She is doing enough pressure to apply pain. Not enough to crush or do serious harm. The man apparently enjoys it because he’s dripping pre-cum all over her heels. Groaning and wiggling as the nipple clamps applied to his chest shake. Much like a pig.  
  
Akira closes his eyes and sucks harder. Coaxing Shido to just come already in his mouth by curling his tongue around under the foreskin and applying pressure. Thankfully it sounds like the bastard behind him is already at his peak. A hand goes between his thighs and he hisses; thankful for the cock cage. The idea of anyone stroking his dick on The Ark, making him come as a result of their ministrations (besides Goro) makes his sick. Hell even Haru would be better. He tells the captain that he wanted the cock cage because he’s a quick shot. Didn’t want his patrons to become dissatisfied. It works because the bastard allows it.  
  
He hears a grunt and salty fluid fills his mouth. It makes Akira want to spit it in Shido’s face. He swallows quickly and licks around the slit. Easing up like Goro told him to do when giving a blowjob. “Good job for a beginner.” Shido pats his head like a dog. “Hold my cock in your mouth.” He does just that as the politician inside of his ass howls, feeling come streaking Akira's inner walls and giving him a sticky strange feeling. “Look at me.” Akira looks at Shido; seeing him wear a smug expression on his face without his glasses. Slowly pulls out his dick and smacks it against the teenager’s lips.  
  
‘I need a shower.’ He feels dirty in every sense. The tall man behind him grunts again and there’s another liquid filling his ass. Hot. ‘Fuck.’ Akira swore as the politician started urinating inside of him. Making his stomach hurt as it expands. It stings and burns against his inner walls. He clinches his jaw . ‘Breath.’ He swore to kill this man first if he gets the chance.  
  
“Ahhh yeah. I’ve been holding it for a while. Good job slut!”  
  
Goro’s seasickness means that Akira sees him sporadically. He mostly stays on land to do jobs and manages his father’s operations. It can take anywhere from a few hours to days. He does make the effort to come back before the Dark Hour and stays all weekend.  
  
Akira is reading a book in boxers and one of Goro’s Featherman shirts with Red Hawk printed on it when the brunette rushes in the cabin suddenly. He looks like he's in pain, struggling. “Shit.”  
  
“What’s wrong.” Akira goes out of the chair in concern. Is he shot? Hurt?  
  
“I have to piss. That stupid bitch took longer than necessary to give me the report. Then I had to hunt down a rogue and finish him off.”  
  
“You couldn’t take a leak in an alley or somewhere?”  
  
“If I did I wouldn't make it to the port in time. It would take another day or so before the ship reached the docks again. It’s also unsavory. And the fucking zipper broke. Just fucking great.”  
  
Akira watches Goro struggle with his belt while making a beeline towards the washroom. There’s a stirring, a weird feeling when he sees how desperate the teen is. Brows furrowed; he gets up ithout a word and goes over to where the brunette is struggling near the bathroom. His next words surprise him. “If you can’t make it just go here.”

Goro looks exasperated and confused. “What?”  
  
Akira shakes his head. He goes down to his knees and tugs the brunette’s pants down. Shuffles around and gets his cock out. Puts it in his mouth without hesitation. “S-Stop ! You dumb ass! I can’t hold back...” There’s a tremor and Akira wants to laugh. That Goro is shaking and attempting to hold his legs together. Looking desperate like a kid trying to not wet his pants. He licks the slit on the tip and that’s all that it takes.  
  
It’s a bursting stream in his mouth. Akira’s done this before with another patron. Acidic and bitter urine; he detested it and it took a lot to not gag and choke. No this is kind of sweet with a sour aftertaste. He swallows quickly, knowing that holding it in his mouth is a bad idea. The gush so powerful that it makes the member tremble against his tongue.  
  
He hums, eyes closed and relishing on the taste. ‘It’s not bad.’ Gulp after gulp quickly goes down his throat and rest easy on his stomach better than he thought it would. By the time it goes down to trickles he feels full like he drank a big cup of water. His apparent erection resting against his boxers, dripping and staining them with pre-cum. Threatening to pop out.  
  
“You idiot.” Goro’s voice is tired sounding. He knocks lightly on the top of his head. Akira ignores him and slurps, continues to give him service. He brings Goro’s dick to erection fairly quickly. It’s throbbing and hard, the girth pressing against his cheeks. Akira pumps near the base and bobs his head. Giving Goro a blowjob is easier than the patrons. The brunette lightly rocks on his heels, isn't too rough, and knows what he can take.  
  
It takes no effort at all for Goro to groan lightly and come down his throat; the fluids mixing in with the piss. Akira tugs himself off. He lays his forehead against his hip. Pulling out his heated, almost hurting member, he strokes and pants in quiet whispers. “I can’t believe you enjoyed that. Getting yourself off from drinking my piss of all things.” There’s no anger in his voice. Or contempt. Wonder like he can’t even believe what is going on. A gloved hand stroking Akira's head.  
  
Akira can’t either. Something possessed him to go over and suck the brunette off. Knowing that he had control over wetting himself or not. He sighs, feels his cock jump and the tip leak out come all over Goro’s bare feet and his own hand. Groans and almost hears the swishing of his full belly through his orgasm.  
  
“Goro-chan.” Akira swallows and catches his breath. Tries again. His brain is a mess, without a filter. Fingers sticky with come. “Goro-chan. Do you think you can do that more often? Hold your pee between jobs?” The normally straight laced hit man desperate to urinate with only Akira able to bring him relief. Only him.  
  
There’s nothing, like Goro is mulling the information over. Then a small voice, not laced with contempt or judgment, answer back. “Fine.” He grins against the brunette’s thigh.

* * *

  
Akira learns that Goro fakes mannerisms with everyone but Akira himself. Here they are talking to patrons on the Ark in the dining area. The brunette wearing the same grin that he sports on television re runs. Eyes perfect. Dimples showing. Makeup on. Hair showy.

Akira’s been on the damn ship for around four months now . Done questionable things such as slap a woman's buttocks with leek vegetables while licking her out. Sit on a man’s face and have him lick his ass while he passed gas. Get fucked by toys and strapped with vibrators until he woke up in Goro's cabin hours later. Knife play that he was thankfully not on the end of.  
  
Said ass licker is holding a one sided conversation with Goro. Akira can see how the teenager gives no fucks. How his eyes don’t line up with his expression or words. How he probably won't remember what the hell the man said later on.  
  
Akira puts on a show too. He’s Joker around the crew . A flirty, silly, naive little boy who accepted his situation. Loves cocks and getting messy. Hair grown out to look more feminine; pushed back from his forehead and reaching his shoulders in messy frizzy waves. People assume that Joker hangs around Goro because he likes him the most. Relates to him because they are close to the same age. That’s why he holds his arm and sometimes his hand. Giggles when the brunette makes jokes.  
  
Haru is sipping on caramel soda near the buffet table with people surrounding her. Noire is viewed in a similar bias fashion. Fluffy, cute with a dominating personality. Like a small dog. Akira is terrified to find out she will put a beat down on the wrong person. Terrified and glad. He knows the woman is on his side because they have talks. Small conversations in blind spots away from the camera. Haru grew into both a confidant and a friend along the way. Someone to talk to and help pass time when Goro isn't around. Someone to depend on.  
  
The reason why Akira stayed close to Goro is because he’s restraining himself from murdering the lot of them. He watches how Goro's his left hand keeps twitching so often, squeezing into a fist to restrain himself from shooting said scent kinky bastard in front of him. “I’m sorry to interrupt but we must depart sir.” Goro is all teeth as he puts a hand to his chest in fake charisma, almost making Akira gag. “You see, Joker has to rest up for his show tomorrow.”  
  
“Of course.” The sweaty scent loving politician bows towards the brunette while reaching over to kiss the back of Akira’s hand. He swore to wash that hand when he comes back.  
  
When they make it back to the cabin, he practically rushes past Goro to go into the washroom. Takes off his damn clothes and jumps in the small shower. Wash off the ozone from that filthy room of degenerate adults. Akira steals one of the brunette’s shirts and comes back to see him on the phone, talking to someone gaily. The first Akira has seen in a while.  
  
Goro's job means that the teenager has his fair share of nightmares and horrors. There are times that he wakes up screaming or crying. Akira says nothing, only pats him on the back or makes him tea in the small kitchenette. So most of the time his expressions are sour. Seeing the brunette with a real smile on his face and excited makes Akira feel excited too. “Is that Medjed?”  
  
Goro nods, speaking a bit more before hanging up. “They said that they will have everything prepared for tomorrow .” He enlisted help from someone on the outside after the assassination plan goes down. Akira didn't mind; needing all of the help they can get.  
  
Akira nods in reply and plops down on the sofa chair. He leans, arms on the back rest and looking at the ceiling. “Does your feet hurt? You walked around in those damn shoes all day. I can’t image.” Akira brings his head back down to see Goro crouched between his legs, pulling off his shoes like he’s treating a skittish baby bird.  
  
He and Haru both wear high heels on the Ark. For aesthetic purposes. His are a type of gladiator sandy brown that goes up past his ankles. The heel three inches. Haru said she got used to wearing heels. Akira did not. They continue to hurt and blister his feet.

Goro is rubbing his fingers into the arches, making him toss his head back again. Groaning, he can feel the pads of his digits working their magic. “I’ll deal with it. I won’t be wearing these things again after tomorrow.”  
  
The brunette wormed his bottom lip between his teeth. Akira wanted to chastise that it might bleed soon when he finally spoke. “I do not understand why you relax around me. Why you are not hostile. I’m associated with that man. Killed people. Almost killed you.”  
  
“Goro. If you had the choice you wouldn’t kill anyone would you? You would continue to do investigative work with the police. Or be a real detective. What’s the saying? C'est la vie.”  
  
Goro laughed and Akira hissed when he hit a really sore spot on the heel of his foot. Digging and smoothing out the ache in apology. “I can’t believe you sometimes. I’m trash and you still be by my side.”  
  
Besides Haru, Goro Akechi is the only other confidant that he can depend on. It would be stupid to not play all of his cards available. “Look Goro. We’re in this together. I trust you and Haru only on this damn ship. I don’t image you stabbing me in the back. We both want Shido dead.”

Brown eyes widen before softening. “You can trust me Akira. I will do my best.”

* * *

  
The final call. Akira can’t wait to close the curtain on this show . Takes a lot to keep his Joker facade in place as he works. When the Dark Hour approaches he already serviced the men for today. Haru is with him. On her knees, smacking a guy on the buttocks with a riding crop as he rubs and ruts his dick all over her pierced nipples.  
  
Shido is thankfully last again. The captain thrusting and bouncing him up and down his dick. Hands gripping on his ass painfully. Akira pants, hangs on for the ride with both arms around his neck. The sensations are far away, making him half hard against the cock cage. Thankfully his brain is not lost in the pleasure.  
  
“I have a proposition for you.” Akira nods, faking like he’s worn out and lost in the pleasure of it all. Listens fully to every single word that Shido says next. “I want you to be my serving wench. Cater to me and only me. We can find a replacement to assist Noire. You will only please other men if they swear their loyalty and pay an exuberant price."  
  
He wants to laugh at the audacity of it all. Did Shido even care that his son might like him? Did Akira’s own feelings matter at all? Haru’s? Why give up a position with a man that’s devoted to him and his whims to be caged by another that gave no shits? Gave him no control? From the calculating cold gaze in those stern sharp eyes, none of that mattered. Just what Masayoshi Shido wanted.  
  
“Yes captain.” Akira wheezed out breathlessly. He leans in close to his ear. "The show's over after all." He almost snorts at Shido’s eyes narrowing in triumph. Like he stolen a piece of candy from a child. If this is what Goro had to deal with growing up, he can't fault him for being what he is.  
  
Shido nodded and piston inside of him faster. Being more egged on to reach completion. Probably to get Akira back to his cabin. When he finally gave a shudder did it happen. The captain’s eyes widen and he started to cough and hacked up black, bitter film. Almost thick and congealed like blood.  
  
Akira had a front row seat at his demise; seeing Shido spit out more fluid. Both hands releasing the teen to cover his mouth. He pushed him off and landed on his ass. Scooted far back, smirking inside of his head. On the outside panic and borderline hysteria laced his voice and features. Shido convulse and jerked, his eyes starting to tear out the black liquid too. Finally he fell over, having seizures on the floor. “S-Something is wrong with the captain! Help! Call a medic!”  
  
Every time they did the Dark Hour the captain would kiss Akira on the mouth. Every time Akira gave him poison, for over four months, through the mouth. Getting the ingredients from the Trickster Dog when he ran to do tricks in the city, Akira made the concoction in the bathroom in case of cameras. His trick of hand and resistance to poisons and drugs helped once again. Hiding the quick dissolving pills in his clothes or cock ring.  
  
“I hope you go to hell and Lucifer fucks you over for eternity you bastard.” He whispered. Watching Shido’s supporters rush to help the jerking, writhing captain on the ground. Much too late.  
  
“Cut the video! MEDIC! GET A MEDIC!”  
  
“W-what’s going on? W-” The politician who rutted against Haru’s voice is cut off when she dropped kicked him and then stepped on his windpipe.  
  
“Don’t worry about him Akira.” Haru fluffed up her hair and gave him a smile. Damn he's glad that she's on his side.  
  
There is another crash. There in front of the camera is the Trickster dog, in a type of Loki mask. Left arm raised with a silencer attached. “I’m head of command now .” Shido’s former supporters pleaded; tears and snot running down their faces. The man with the broken voice box garbled out blood and other fluids; writhing on the ground. Helpless as he choked on his own bile. Goro barely blinked as he killed all three of them.  
  
Everyone is in a state of panic. Shido’s death along with the three politicians was broadcast around the private server. Most of the ship seen it. People ran around to escape and abandon ship. Paying no mind to the three racing down the carpet hallway.  
  
Akira is laughing and panting, running barefooted with only a pair of stolen pants from one of the dead men. Haru is barely better with a stolen shirt laced with blood. “What’s in the briefcase?” Next to him is Goro, mask on his head, carrying an attache case with an 'A' embroidered on it. He didn't notice it before but Goro came in the filming room with it. “Narcissistic much?”  
  
Goro ignores the gibe. “Evidence. Valuables from that shitty cabin room. I have enough to ruin my father's empire once and for all.”  
  
“They could all fit in that tiny ass case?”  
  
Goro rolls his eyes. Haru’s airy laughter filled the background. Akira wanted to tell a joke when the world shifted. ‘Ah.’ The same poison that he fed to Shido is coming back to him. His vision blurs and he finds himself falling over.  
  
“Kurusu-kun? Kurusu? AKIRA !”


	2. Chapter 2

‘Uhhhh this isn’t heaven is it?’ Akira opens his eyes to see a white cracked ceiling. The smell of sterilization reaching his nose. He glances to see himself in a hospital gown. Wires are hooked up to his chest along with tubes. A dripping IV of something is right next to him. What surprises him is the presence of Goro Akechi resting near his side with his head forlornly in his arms. Dark circles more pronounced under his eyes. Hair resting on the bed, looking the calmest he’s ever seen. He plays with the brown locks, letting them shift through his fingers.  
  
“Honey I’m home. How’s the kids?”  
  
Goro attempts to give him a stern look but it’s lost when he yawns. Making him look like a kid. “I thought you died.”  
  
“But I didn’t.”  
  
“The doctors said that if it wasn’t for your resistance you would had.”  
  
“But I didn’t.”  
  
“I’m a fool. I knew the concoction I gave you was dangerous. I didn’t consider it, caught up in the rush of killing Shido finally. It’s just like that one time with the woman. When I failed to save her and-”  
  
Self-depreciation again. ‘No we can’t have that.’ Akira nipped it in the bud before it blossomed into self loathing and depression. He has to fix that in the future. “Goro. I choose to give the poison to Shido. It’s my fault.”  
  
“It sure is!”  
  
A voice followed by a crash. Akira sat there with wide eyes as his sister Futaba came barreling in as usual. Coming over to hug him gently on the bed. Not changing at all since he last saw her over half a year ago. Wearing the same Jack Frost shirt over a leather jacket and skirt.  
  
Sojiro entered as well, wearing a formal white suit with the jacket over his arms. Akira groaned and prepared himself for the mental onslaught. “You fat dummy!” Futaba reached up and pulled his cheeks. “Why did you run away like that? If it wasn’t for Crow then I wouldn’t found ya!”  
  
“Crughw?” He mumbled, looking towards the brunette for clarification.  
  
“My informant and Medjed is your sister Futaba.”  
  
“You idiot. I wish you stayed and talked to me.” Sojiro pulled a chair over and sat down next to Goro and Futaba. His foster father looking worn and older than his age. Settling a sour feeling in Akira's gut. “I used to work for the government. I still have connections with people there. We were going to indict Shido and sway the public towards the secondary candidate for the Prime Minster position.”  
  
“Who?” He’s curious.  
  
“Toranosuke Yoshida.”  
  
“Yoshida-san?” Akira lays back on his medical bed; eyes wide. He worked with the man as a child part time. Admired him for his change of heart and how he wanted to genuinely help Japan. He got the nickname, “No Good Tora,” because of the bribes he took back during Japan’s lowest point. Nothing compared to Shido or the other horrible people who sat on the government seats.

“He still remembers you as the boy who looked at him starry eyed during speeches.” Sojiro chuckles and adjusts his glasses. “Sae Niijima is funding his campaign so he’s a shoo in.”  
  
Niijima is one of the richest people in Japan. A former prosecutor who is the owner of several pachinko and gambling rings. Might be the only person to rival Shido in terms of power and influence.  
  
“I can’t believe this. Did you know Goro-chan?”  
  
The brunette, oddly silent, shook his head. “No. Sakura-san informed me at the last minute that she is related to you. Told me of the plan. By then it was too late.”  
  
“You don’t have to call me Sakura-san when you’re older.” Futaba mumbled, still clinging on Akira.  
  
“Futaba found out your location from a tip through Iwai and Ohya. They were suppose to be watching you, bringing you back home. Not helping extract revenge or bring down Shido’s crime syndicate. I need to have a word with them.”  
  
“Wait they were working for you too dad?” Akira felt out of the loop. Like the only person not getting a joke.  
  
“I knew the both of them. Part of the resistance against Shido. When they told me that you were on The Ark…”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Akira felt his eyes sting. “I’m sorry.” Sorry for dragging them into this mess again.  
  
Sojiro sighed. “I’m more thankful of this kid.” He nudges his thumb towards Goro. “Futaba managed to find him when he finally went back to the city from that damn ship.”  
  
“If it wasn’t for Akechi-kun then we wouldn’t figured out what drugs you took and what information to give the doctors.” Futaba said soberly.  
  
“Please stop.” Goro’s voice is small and quiet. “I’m not…worth it.” It’s barely a croak as he hides behind his hair.  
  
“Didn’t I say stop blaming yourself for that. You tried to save her. Had no choice. Futaba doesn’t hate you for it. Right Futaba?”  
  
Goro, barely eleven years old, is forced to kill an adult woman in cold blood. In front of his father and spectators. The brunette told him one day when he woke up screaming in his bed. How he attempted to save the woman, hid her away in one of the abandon safe houses. His father and his associates quickly found them. Beaten Goro within an inch of his life. Broke Wakaba’s legs so she didn’t run away.  
  
Shido pushed a gun in his hands. Gave him an ultimatum. _'You can either kill her or die.'_   The other adults egged him on. Excited to see blood. Goro shot her and made it look like a suicide. He says he sees her ghost. Eyes, resigned to the fate of death. Similar to his mother’s eyes when he watched her die in front of him.  
  
Akira wondered after how many ghosts did Goro see in his waking moments and nightmares besides those two women? From the lives he ruined? From the other people he killed so aimlessly? Yeah he has to work with him.  
  
“Nope I don’t. I mean you’re a jackass for other reasons but you’re kind of like Auron and-”

“Futaba !” His father cut him off before the girl made more of a mess.  
  
“It’s over Goro-chan. It’s over.” Reassuring himself and the brunette next to him; Akira changes the subject. “What about Haru? Is she ok?”  
  
“Why don’t you ask me yourself?” Haru clothed in a puffy sweater and bloomers, comes in next. Akira almost wants to cry at her gentle smile. He opens his mouth to mention how relieved he is to see her alive and well before the mood is ruined when the door bursts open. All of his friends come crashing inside of his hospital room. Soon Akira is surrounded by warmth and conversations from all points.  
  
“Akira you are so stupid! We wanted to appeal your case but they said you were already released! Then when we went to Boss’ place we found out that you were gone !” Ann with her hands on her hips giving him the stink eye.  
  
“Man I heard what you effin did from Haru ! You took down one of the richest men in Japan !” Ryuji, with blond hair now, is rubbing his nose and looking impressed.  
  
“I missed seeing you around my dear muse. Your features motivated me to do so much.” Yusuke, who Akira learns from his friend's rushed conversations is living in the same apartment complex as Ryuji now, is giving him an inquisitive gaze like he wants to draw this whole scene.  
  
“That’s all you can say Yusuke?! Geez.” Shiho huffs up her cheeks and folds her arms around her blue turtleneck sweater. "Even talking about the new cat that Futaba found is better than what you said!" Yusuke's protest is cut off when his oldest friend outside of Ryuji and Ann, Mishima, comes up bawling full of tears and snot.  
  
“A-Akira-kun !!!” He almost reaches him for a hug until Futaba trips him and sends the poor boy crashing somewhere.  
  
“Stop crying you NPC!” The whole room is an uproar, made even worse when an angry nurse comes in and starts lecturing the whole group.  
  
“Ahem. Excuse me.” A person clapped to silence the room with a stern voice full of command. “Hello Akira. It's me.” In all respects Makoto looks even more stunning than he remembered. A light sheen of makeup that enhances her soft peach tone skin. Earth brown shadow with gold tones reflected in the light that brings out her memorizing red eyes. Her hair is fashioned similar to her sister Sae; with one part in the front and the rest pulled back. He can dimly see clips that form the roman numeral for “two.” “You don’t have to worry about any charges; all of them are dropped. Your hospital stay is also paid in full.”  
  
“Thank you.” Akira keeps his eyes on front than the halter top and leather jacket combination that Makoto wears. She is more...titillating than he remembers. The girl that's scared of ghosts and horror movies would dress like this.  
  
“Man sempai thanks a lot.” Ryuji puts an arm around her. “You think you can spring for some sushi?”  
  
Makoto gives the blond a cool look and pushes him off. He sticks out his tongue and that cases her to grab and pull his ear. Breaking any tense ambiance that she radiated. Akira laughs and almost wants to cry as chaos breaks out again. He’s home.

* * *

‘I miss the Dark Hour.’ Akira doesn’t miss parading around like a whore, being forced to drink bitter piss, walking around a ship with a dildo in his ass, or sucking off old men’s stinky dicks. He misses the thrill, the power over corrupt bastards, how he could kill them if he wanted. One bite or hit and it’s over. How they always come before him, lose control. How they will never get him off. Showing himself off on live television in front of a group of people. Being the protagonist in many ways.

Goro told him after everything settled down that he gathered enough money from the shows (hacked from Shido’s personal accounts with the help of Futaba,) to make a living for the rest of their lives. That’s not counting the Bitcoins and other funds that came from Goro being the new head of Shido’s dark operations.  
  
Sojiro said he would bring the men to justice. Not giving major details, he didn’t mention or bring up anything about the other dregs or Shido’s workings, leaving it open for Akira to pluck like a ripe apple. ‘We could take over Japan if we wanted.’ Akira finds himself grinning. The smile stretching on the far corners of his mouth. He laughs. Thinks about taking older men on. Flirting with them and manipulating them before the ax falls. The absolute power. The star of the show again.  
  
“Akira!” Ryuji slaps him on the back. Akira snaps out of it. “Man are you ok? You look like you’re thinking something shady.”  
  
Akira twists the edges of his hair in front of his face. With a set of fake glasses, he looks like a model student. Perfect for going to Shujin with his friends. It's strange that he spent almost half a year on The Ark yet he's going through his second year. Too bad his now boyfriend and Haru are both in college. No matter. It wouldn't be out of his ability to manipulate the system and get out of high school in less than a year. If that doesn't work there's also his sister. “I’m fine Ryuji.” He gives him a soft smile and the two walk and talk as they leave Aoyama Itchome station.


End file.
